Boy, You're My Lucky Star
by arienperry
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian have been best friends for years. And on this warm August night they can't wait to watch the astronomical meteor shower. Before they can enjoy it, a rocket comes spiraling down from the stars colliding with the earth. Inside is an alien... Named Blaine Anderson.
1. Boy, You're My Lucky Star

**__Hi guys! Welcome to my new fic! And as like most of my stories it was inspired by a song... I'm sure you'll figure out which one though.;] But anyways I hope you like this and review if you'd like. I guess that's it for now.. muah! Xo ~arien**

* * *

_Kurt walked slowly to his table. He was a little scared and was wringing his fingers nervously around his Mickey Mouse lunchbox. It was his first day of first grade after all. He wasn't a baby anymore, no more of those stupid naps that his teachers forced him to have, or getting scolded for coloring outside the lines. He was a big kid now._

_But even big kids get nervous. Right?_

_Kurt straightened his baby blue bowtie, and adjusted his slate gray waistcoat. He made sure to dress better than he usually did today; he had to make a good impression, although, so far none of the other kids wanted to be his friend. Whenever he tried to talk to someone they always shifted away from him. Kurt wasn't a quitter. Whenever something was tough, he just tightened his pea coat and forced on. But today was different; he didn't have the comfort of his mommy or his daddy. He didn't want to admit it but he was alone. He was afraid._

_He shook off the depressing thoughts as he came in contact with a plastic blue chair. Gingerly, he placed his lunch box on the table and sat down. As Kurt munched on a red apple he looked around. All of the other kids had someone. There was a rather tall kid talking with a short brunette. Kurt wiggled his nose as he remembered her, she was always talking. Didn't she ever run out of air? He felt sad as he noticed that everyone else had already made a friend. He always struggled; no matter what it was Kurt did it was always harder for him than anyone else. Be it making friends, doing homework, or playing at the playground. It was always a challenge and it usually took the fun out of things. Kurt wondered if he should just go eat in the library. It was quiet in there, and they had books. Kurt nodded as he made up his mind, as he was about to close his lunchbox a boy spoke up._

"_Are you gonna eat that?"_

_He looked up to the boy. He had short styled golden brown hair and bright green eyes. Kurt thought he was pretty, but isn't that weird? To think another boy was pretty? He shrugged the thought off and looked down to what the boy was pointing at. _

_It was his strawberry Twinkie. Kurt let out a laugh that surprised even him._

"_No! Do you know how bad they are for you? My daddy always packs them for me but I never eat them."_

_The boy nodded, "My daddy never lets me have them. Would you mind letting me have it? I mean, if you're not okay with it… I guess…"_

_Kurt thought it was cute how the boy was stumbling over his words. He reached into his lunchbox and grabbed the Twinkie. _

"_Really?" The boy's green eyes were wide._

"_Sure, I don't care."_

_The boy gave a bright smile as he took the Twinkie. Kurt watched him eat it and laughed when there was a bit of pink custard left on his face. He pulled out a napkin and dabbed the mess off._

"_You had a little bit stuck to your face."_

_The boy turned almost as pink as the Twinkie and smiled, "M-my names Sebastian."_

_Kurt looked up at Sebastian, "Mines Kurt."_

_Kurt wrung his fingers nervously again, "Sebastian, do you mind… are we friends?"_

_Sebastian gave another bright smile, "Yeah! You gave me your Twinkie, were best friends for life!"_

_Kurt smiled despite himself, he made his first friend. He couldn't wait to show the boy to his mommy._

* * *

A locker slammed next to Kurt. The impact made him jump and he cursed when he dropped his books. As he kneeled down to pick them up he glared at his soon to be ex-friend.

"Dammit Sebastian, give a guy a warning." His glare faltered into a smile.

"Sorry, I just thought I could walk you to lunch. Besides, I can't leave a damsel in distress."

Kurt rolled his eyes and slammed his books into Sebastian's chest as he walked on, "Then take my books. If you want to be a prince you got to commit."

Sebastian laughed but did as he was told.

As they walked down the linoleum halls of McKinley a thought struck Kurt, "Oh! Sebastian do you have any song suggestions for Regionals?"

Sebastian scoffed, "No, but even if I did it wouldn't matter. Whatever Berry says goes."

Kurt nodded In agreement. Ever since he joined Glee club with Sebastian last year Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson have always been the stars. It really wasn't fair considering Rachel can't hit the high note in _Defying Gravity_ that Kurt can.

"Yeah, but _you_ do get a solo. Or at least a duet with Quinn, I'm really jealous of you. I've been waiting for my chance in the spotlight ever since sophomore year."

Kurt turned to his shoulder to dust the invisible lint of his white Marc Jacobs shirt, therefore missing the frown Sebastian had set on his face.

"If you really want the solo I can give it to you. I'm sure you would sound better with Quinn anyway."

Kurt blinked and stared at his friend, Kurt could tell he was getting fidgety under his gaze, "What? No! You really have an amazing voice, you deserve that solo. Besides me and Quinn's voices wouldn't sound right together."

Sebastian gave Kurt a tentative smile, "If you're sure…"

Kurt sighed and placed a hand on his friends shoulder, "it's fine, really Sebastian. I'm sure you'll be _amazing_."

Sebastian turned a light shade of pink when Kurt's hand was placed on his shoulder, "Okay."

The two entered the cafeteria and immediately sought out the table that the Glee club usually sat at near the far end of the room by the windows. It really was a nice place, sure they didn't get the giant table in the middle that the Cheerios and the football players sat at, but they did get a little bit of sun. And they all had each other. That's all they really needed.

They were greeted by various members of the New Directions as they sat down.

"Hey Kurt," Rachel started, "did you finish the French packet Mademoiselle Bouvier assigned?"

Kurt nodded, "Please, I could've done that in my sleep." Once upon a time ago Kurt had wanted to learn French. Little did he know that Sebastian could speak it fluently. So they spent the whole sixth grade summer together learning the language. It really was fun, and it put Kurt and Sebastian ahead of the French III class greatly.

Rachel nodded, "I totally forgot, you two are like _geniuses_ in that class. Really, even I have to work to keep up."

Kurt laughed as Sebastian stood and leaned over to Kurt's ear, "I'm gonna get us lunch ok? The usual?"

Kurt nodded with a smile. As Sebastian strolled away Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"So are you and Sebastian dating yet?"

The statement caught him by surprise and consequently, Kurt had to spend the next twenty seconds coughing and pounding his fist into his stomach, causing his graceful persona to falter for a moment.

"Rachel what the hell? No, me and Sebastian are best friends."

Rachel nodded quickly, "Exactly Kurt! You've been best friends ever since first grade! Two gay guys just _cannot_ be friends for that long!"

"Rachel that's just a stereotype, besides Sebastian doesn't even like me." He said flippantly as he regained his composure.

As Rachel started to pout Kurt added, "And shouldn't you be worrying about your _own_ love life? I hear Finn's back with Quinn."

Rachel sneered at the two that sat a few seats down from them talking to Santana and Brittany, "Don't remind me. I'm still working on it. I _know_ Finn still loves me, I just have to make him see that."

Before Kurt could reply Sebastian came back with lunch. And Kurt would be _damned_ to say he didn't notice Sebastian's muscles flex under his black thermal sleeves. Damn Rachel.

"I got you your salad, but they were all out of water so I got you strawberry milk." He turned to Kurt looking apprehensive, his green eyes full of…something. "Is that okay?"

Kurt scoffed, "it's fine. Although I will have to break you of your habit with everything strawberry tasting. It's starting to worry me."

Sebastian laughed and started eating his own lunch. As he had a mouthful of burger he turned to Rachel, "Where's Artie, Mike, and Tina? They usually eat with us."

Kurt noticed the lack of his other friends too; usually they were already eating by the time Kurt and Sebastian got there.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Those idiots ditched school to go buy some illegal fireworks. Artie's decision of course. They said they wanted to, and I quote, "have a blast during tonight's meteor shower"."

Sebastian perked up next to him, "Hah, I don't blame them. I can't wait. Me and Kurt are gonna go to that clearing in the woods to watch it. You know where they said a few pieces of the moon crashed a few years ago?"

Rachel gave Kurt a smirk, "Yeah, but that's pretty far out. Are you sure you guys are gonna be ok alone?"

Sebastian blinked, and Kurt didn't miss the slight blush that rose to his cheeks, "Yeah, why wouldn't we? We're gonna buy drinks and junk before we get there."

Rachel shrugged, "Oh I don't know. In my opinion I think that place is pretty romantic-"

"Rachel!" Kurt interrupted hysterically, "We'll be _fine_. Now eat your food. You're looking a little skinny."

Rachel pouted but did as he said; she was always obsessing over her image.

"Oh Kurt I almost forgot to tell you, Mercedes called to say she couldn't come with us tonight. She said something about her family wanting them to be together for this joyous occasion."

Kurt tried to mask his disappointment. He really wanted to witness this amazing spectacle with his two best friends. He'd have to at least call Mercedes to talk to her about it afterwards.

Sebastian seemed to sense his disappointment anyway, "It's alright Kurt, and I'll still be there. And I'm sure it'll be amazing!"

Kurt smiled a little, "You're right Seb, thanks. This kind of thing only happens once every hundred years.

* * *

The road was bumpy and Sebastian couldn't see a thing. His cherry red mustang didn't fare to well on rocky roads but whatever.

Kurt's more important to him than this stupid car.

"Are you comfortable? The roads kind of unsteady."

He couldn't take his eyes off what he _could_ see of the road so he didn't notice Kurt roll his eyes.

"Yes Sebastian, I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself."

There was no underlying bitter tone in his words so he didn't worry too much about upsetting him. This is the night things were supposed to change. The night he was _finally_ going to admit to Kurt that he's been in love with him for 7 years. At first he didn't care to admit it, he thought it was just a phase. And he didn't want to risk losing their friendship over such a silly crush. But over time he started to notice different things about Kurt. Like the way his hair curls over perfectly at the top, and his fair skin, or his _eyes._

God, his _eyes._

They're amazing. At one moment they're this haunting blue that pool you in, much like the ocean itself, then it's this tame green that makes you feel like you're floating. That everything in the world is alright. And then finally they turn to a slate gray, one that rivals any storm, one that could rival the sharp wisps of air in _any_ tornado.

He was amazing.

And it was literally paining him not to admit his feelings. It was getting harder and harder to ignore the pang in his chest whenever he thinks about him, or the way his heartbeat thuds whenever he's near. It was amazing how much of an impact this one boy had on Sebastian's life.

"Sebastian? Seb, you haven't spoken in like eleven minutes."

Kurt's light voice brought him out of his thoughts, "Sorry, just thinking about the meteor shower. I'm so excited."

And he was, he couldn't think of a more romantic way to admit his feelings. Under the stars, alone, while witnessing one of nature's greatest miracles.

Sebastian pulled the mustang into the clearing. The green grass shone in the moonlight and the sky was a beautiful expanse of black. The stars shone brightly, as if they knew what was happening tonight and were challenging the meteors to outshine them.

He cut the engine and shoved his keys into his pockets. He ran around to the passenger side and opened the door for Kurt.

"Wow," Kurt laughed, "You really took the prince thing to heart didn't you?"

Sebastian gave a silent smile as he closed the door. "Here you take the blankets and set up a spot, I'll get the picnic basket."

Kurt nodded and went out into the field. Sebastian went to unlock his trunk and pull out the wicker baskets and a two liter of strawberry-banana soda.

Okay so he was a _little_ addicted to strawberries. So? They're delicious. And it may or may not have to do with the fact that the Twinkie Kurt shared with him was strawberry. Not at all.

He walked into the field and saw Kurt leaned up against a small white rock with the blanket underneath him. When he saw Sebastian approach he got up in an instant and took his arm.

"Kurt? What are you doing?"

"Shhh… look."

He took his arm and placed Sebastian's hand on the rock. It was smooth, warm. Almost like it was alive, breathing.

"It's moonstone. You're touching a piece of the moon that fell from the sky."

Sebastian was speechless. It really was mind twisting once you wrapped your head around it.

"Wow, that _is_ amazing."

They sat down and ate their dinner slowly, Kurt cracked a few jokes about his choice of soda but Sebastian had a great time nevertheless. As he was cleaning up he saw a bright piece of light cut the sky. His eyes widened and he immediately dragged Kurt to his feet.

"Kurt! Kurt! It's starting look!"

He did as he was told and stared in awe at the breathtaking spectacle. The sky was black no more. The millions of tiny and large meteors lit up the sky in hues of orange and white. The meteors glowed, illuminated everything on the earth Kurt and Sebastian were standing on. It was like it was raining but _much_ more pleasant. Nobody was getting wet, and the rain wasn't falling down, the meteors were skating _across_. It was beautiful. Kurt couldn't think of a word expressive enough to capture what he was witnessing.

It could've gone on for _hours. _ Sebastian had no idea how long they were staring for. For a while he completely forgot about his plan. The sky looked alive; it was no longer an obstacle in the way of greatness. When people say "reach for the sky" Sebastian always wondered why. He wondered what was so great about the sky to have to reach for it. Now he knew. It was hypnotic. The sky was this giant expanse of possibilities and beauty, and Sebastian was fortunate enough to witness this first hand. Only when he turned to Kurt did his initial resolve return. He looked so angelic staring up at the sky with the stars and light framing his face. He looked like fire. He looked so majestic and… and…

He had no more words. He looked down and saw Kurt's hand dangling at his side. Free. And Sebastian was going to hold it. Sure they've held hands before, but only was support. Like when Kurt's mother finally died. It was like a stab in the heart for Sebastian, and an even bigger stab for Kurt. Elizabeth was like a mother to him too, definitely more than his own. And when she died it just made him want to love Kurt even more. For them both.

As Sebastian reached his hand out for his loves', Kurt let out a large gasp.

"What? What is it?"

The smile Kurt gave him made Sebastian's heart melt, "That one. It looks so close. It's beautiful."

Sebastian turned to the sky and looked up. Sure enough standing out from the rest of the meteors was a brighter one. It was engulfed in flames, and far more striking than the rest. And it seemed to get brighter by the second. And then Kurt spoke.

"Sebastian…Is the meteor getting… err… closer?"

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows and gazed back into the sky. At first he thought the thought was absurd, but then he started to panic. "Oh my God. Kurt move."

Kurt turned to him, "Why?"

Sebastian didn't have time to talk, grabbed Kurt into his arms and raced back to his car. As soon as they were safe he put Kurt down.

"Sebastian? What the hell?"

"Kurt. That's not a meteor."

"Than what is it?" Kurt looked skeptical. He was starting to get annoyed.

Sebastian swallowed a lump in his throat, "It's a rocket."

Kurt turned his head slowly. Surely, but slowly to his best friend.

"Are you fucking crazy?"

Sebastian blinked rapidly and turned his head back to the sky, "No! Kurt look!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to the blazing sky.

Whoa, why was it blazing?

Maybe because there _is_ a rocket hurtling towards them at one thousand, seven hundred miles an hour.

And it was on _fire._

"Sebastian! Oh my God what do we do!"

Kurt was panicking; he's never had this type of thing happen to him before. It was shaking Kurt to his core, he was on edge.

"Just… Uh," Sebastian looked around the field for a moment when his eyes rested on something, "Kurt! The moonstone! It's said to be far more dense than steel!"

Kurt nodded and the two scrambled up from their places from behind Sebastian's car.

"Kurt run!"

"What _else _would I do!"

Kurt's sarcasm was just a wall he put up in complicated situations. He didn't have anything else to cling to; if he started to analyze the situation he would probably go crazy. They made it to behind the giant block of pale white stone.

"I guess they weren't lying when they said this was a crash-zone." Sebastian started shakily.

Kurt was too distracted to reply. He watched in silent awe as the rocket descended from the sky. The friction of the fall caused the shuttle to ignite in flames. It looked beautiful, really. If you weren't watching from up close one would view it as a falling star. Kurt watched as the rocket got closer and closer to the ground. He realized he wasn't prepared for the impact, the explosion the landing would cause.

"Kurt!"

All he heard was Sebastian's shriek and then he was tackled to the ground with a warm body atop of him. He clamped his eyes shut and waited for the crash landing.

* * *

It was hot inside the cockpit. All of the rockets defensive technology had either melted or shorted out when he entered the ozone layer. The lights had been shot, and even the emergency sirens had died out. It was silent. And hot. All he could see was red. And then the collision with earth happened. And then he saw black.

* * *

Kurt had to shield himself from the debris and broken shards of the rocket that shattered off during the clash. Sebastian was cut. Kurt was cut. And he could taste the blood on the inside of his cheek. He'd have to get Carole to help with their wounds. The impact was _not_ as beautiful as the descent. It was like watching someone commit suicide. The rocket's afterburner destroyed the moonstone of course, but if they hadn't placed themselves behind it they would've been burned off with the inferno. The whole forest looked like something out of a horror movie. The whole area was shot in a second. There were no more luscious trees, or beautiful flowers and cute woodland critters. The blaze destroyed _everything_, not to mention Sebastian's mustang. The trees looked dead, the earth was black, and Kurt _hoped_ all the animals could sense danger or they would've been dangerously over cooked. And since Kurt was a vegetarian that was _not_ an appetizing thought. The sound of a metal door hitting the ground shook Kurt out of his reverie. He looked towards the space craft and saw the twisted steel door lying on the earth. The inside looked dark. And the realization hit Kurt like a ton of bricks.

Someone had to be _driving _the ship.

Kurt was seeing stars. No pun intended, he had to grip Sebastian's sleeve to keep from falling.

"Kurt? Kurt what's wrong?"

Sebastian kneeled down in front of him and his worried green eyes almost caused Kurt to break down and cry.

"There's-" he struggled to get the words out, "there's someone inside."

Sebastian's eyes widened and he bit his lip. "Do you think they're even-"

"Don't finish that." Kurt quickly cut off, "let's just take a look."

Sebastian nodded and let Kurt keep his grip on his arm as they walked towards the destroyed rocket. The sound of crunching of glass and metal beneath their feet was sickening, and Kurt hoped he'd never have to hear it again. The crater the ship made was immense, at _least_ the size of a football field.

"Here, Kurt, grab my hand."

Kurt did as he was told silently and clutched unto Sebastian's hand as they slid their way down into the crater. Kurt was dangerously close to fainting but he steeled onwards. He survived everything life has thrown at him this far, he can make it through this. They finally approached what looked like the cockpit and they peered inside. Darkness.

"Do you have a flashlight?" Kurt asked.

"Y-yeah," He heard Sebastian fish into his pocket. After a few seconds a cold object was placed in his hand.

"Thanks." He flicked the flashlight on and shined it inside.

What he saw made him gasp, or more likely, what he _didn't_ see. There was definitely a person inside. And he didn't look too much older than Kurt or Sebastian. But the person was unscathed, there wasn't as much as a scratch on the beautiful tanned skin. His eyes were closed but Kurt couldn't believe he was dead. His clothes were burned and damaged but as far as Kurt could tell the boy wasn't.

"We need to take him to Carole." Kurt found himself saying before he could do anything else.

"My cars damaged so we'll have to walk. But… I'll carry him."

Kurt nodded as Sebastian picked up the boy who quite literally, _fell out of the sky_. They made their walk towards home in silence. Not speaking a word about the events of tonight.

* * *

He could still only see darkness but he started to recognize voices. One was light and the other was slightly irritated. He didn't know _why_ the voice was irritated but he wanted to help. He couldn't believe his engine's got shot. His brother warned him about the enemies who were tailing him but he didn't listen. Why did he leave anyway? He should've stayed to help his family fight; they could be _dead_ by now. It was with that thought he forced himself out of his dreamlike state. At first his eyes were flooded with white, but then he started to focus. He was in a medium sized room. The walls were a warm cream, and his sheets and duvet cover were a nice shade of gold. There were pictures littered all around the various desks and shelves of a slightly balding man and a beautiful woman. He wondered where he was shortly before a shriek brought him back to reality.

"He's alive! Kurt, Sebastian he's _alive!_"

Who's alive? Oh. Him.

"He is!"

A tall boy came running into the room and whatever he was going to say vanished from his mind. He'd never seen a creature so beautiful, his soft white skin, and the impeccably styled brown hair. He was in awe. But then the boy looked at him and his heart started beating faster.

Holy hell his eyes. They were… translucent. They held more depth than the entire vacuum of space; the color, the hues, and the _blue._ He was simply in awe. He didn't know what to do. As if one wrong movement would scare the boy away.

"Are you okay? We saw you crash and wondered if you had family that we could contact?"

He watched the boys eyes fill with worry and confusion, "but I didn't know they let people so young into NASA."

He furrowed his eyebrows. NASA? What's that? Is it a food? Oh God, he was hungry.

"NASA?" He finally choked out, "what is it?"

Another boy's eye widened. They weren't as pretty as the blue one's but they sure were a striking green.

"The space program? You don't know what NASA is?"

He shook his head and studied all the faces and then a short motherly looking woman spoke.

"Honey, can we have your name and where you're from? I'm sure your family is worried sick about you."

He could do that. That's a simple question. And if they have a space program maybe they could take him home.

"My name's Blaine Anderson," he spoke with the confidence his father drilled into him, "And I'm from Arella. My home planet."

* * *

**_"Boy, you're an alien... Your touch so foreign... It's supernatural... Extra-terrestrial."_ Xo. **


	2. Gravity Hurts, You Made it So Sweet

**ATTN: Long authors note. x**

**...I'm not even going to make excuses. This is about a month late for a couple of reasons.**

**I felt like writing was starting to feel like a must do instead of a stress reliever and I wanted it to be fun so i took a small break. A small break that turned into a freaking hiatus. Another thing is school just started back for me so i had to get accustomed to that. Then i got hooked on the Bleach anime.. And the Bleach fanfiction.. and yeah. I have a problem.**

**So if you're still reading God bless you. I promise to get another chapter of this out within a week. If i don't then you can hunt me down and crush my iPhone with a meat tenderizer. :]**

**So.. here's chapter 2 (Facepalm. I wanted to be near 5 at LEAST. But i can only blame myself.) And i promise all the chapter titles wont be lyrics to Katy Perry songs. I just thought this fit.**

**So ENJOY! :O**

**Xo ~ari **

* * *

Silence.

Kurt blinked.

More silence.

Kurt blinked again.

No sooner than it had come the silence was replaced by loud laughter. Sebastian's cackling was infectious. So infectious that it had made Kurt laugh too. It was a manic laughter; the kind that you make when you're trying to forget something, or couldn't believe what you'd just witnessed. It wasn't natural; Kurt wanted to stop laughing, honestly, but what… What was the boy's name? Blaine. Blaine's statement was just so ludicrous. And Kurt hadn't laughed like this in a long time so… He let it all out. The sound was staggered; Kurt leaned forward clutching his ribs in an attempt to gulp down some air.

"I-I'm sorry," Kurt said between breaths, still laughing.

"I'm not!" Sebastian cut in, "What he said was so damn _hilarious_!"

Blaine looked at the two boys laughing at him and furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't know why the two animals were laughing at him. They _did_ just ask him where he was from, did they not? A few minutes later the laughing still hadn't died down. The boy with green eyes was tearing up, and Blaine felt himself start getting frustrated.

"I do not see what is so funny." Blaine was annoyed. He didn't know why they were laughing at him. He didn't see anything funny with the situation at _all_.

The motherly looking woman shot the boys a look and their laughter gradually died down. She pat Blaine on the blanket clad knee and spoke softly, "We're sorry, they didn't mean to laugh at you. What you said was just kind-of unexpected, that's all."

Kurt seemed to realize that laughing at the poor boys expense was a little rough…Okay maybe more than a little, he just wasn't expecting that kind of answer. At least we hadn't called him crazy or anything.

"Mrs. Hudson-Hummel he's _got_ to be crazy if he honestly thinks he's an alien."

Whoops, spoke too soon.

"Sebastian! You've known me for seven years and you still call me that?"

"Sorry Mrs. Hu- I, uh, I mean Carole." Sebastian looked down at the hardwood and Kurt thought it was a little adorable.

Carole nodded, "And as for Blaine, maybe he had a really intense dream. We don't know what he's been through mentally… Maybe he has a concussion." She added as an afterthought.

Blaine hated them talking about him as if he wasn't here. "I do _not_ have a concussion! And I am not crazy! I promise. I am Prince Blaine Anderson from planet Arella from the second quadrant of the Galaxy!"

The woman known as Carole raised an eyebrow, and I could see the green eyed boy start to laugh again. I don't remember his name; I didn't like how he was still laughing at me. Does he have no respect?

The prettier, blue eyed boy let out a breath and walked towards the bed and sat on the edge of it. He looked into my eyes and I felt a jolt shoot through my body. I didn't know what it was but I kind of liked the feeling. It made me feel alive.

"Blaine, umm, please forgive us if were wrong but… It's hard to believe that you're an _alien_. Much less that you're from a planet that our satellites never picked up."

"Oh and don't forget the fact that aliens aren't real." Sebastian cut in. "A myth. A _lie._"

Kurt noticed Blaine's eyes darken. "I am _not_ a lie."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the bedridden boy as well. This wasn't good. If they want to make any progress they can't be going for each other's throats when it hasn't even been an hour.

"Guys! It's alright. We'll figure this out." He turned back to Blaine. "So Blaine, if you _are_ an alien why didn't you just stay on your planet?" He sounded skeptical.

Blaine fidgeted around; he didn't want to talk about it. One moment he was having dinner with his brother, father, and other friends and family, and the next he was being shot through space on a one way course to Earth.

He fidgeted with his fingers and looked around. Suddenly the butter colored walls were very interesting. His sheets were soft too. I wonder what kind of material they were… Silk? Satin?

The taller boy snapped his fingers in front of Blaine's face, "Earth to Blaine? Kurt I think he really is crazy."

Ah, so the boy's name was Kurt. Hmm. Quirky. I like it.

"Well?" Kurt pressed on. "How did you end up here?"

Blaine cleared a lump in his throat and tried to speak as clearly as he could, "His name was Aries Somerset. He was once my father's, Michael Anderson's, top general. Apparently, he had a plan in motion to overthrow my family." Blaine took a shaky breath, "Luckily my father found out before he made any moves and sent me safely to Earth. But my family is still fighting for their lives there so I _have_ to go back! I need to help them!"

Kurt was silent during Blaine's story. It was captivating and heroic how Blaine wanted so desperately to help his family with the war. But Kurt didn't know if Blaine's story had any merit… He's been told aliens weren't real from such a young age. How could one just pop up out of nowhere?

Sebastian was skeptical. Did this punk actually think we believed his sob story? He was probably doing it for laughs, or he was part of some new twisted MTV show. He looked over to the "alien" again. Still… He had witnessed the rocket fall from the sky himself. And it didn't seem like CGI could just magically conjure a façade of that grandeur up for ratings. He looked so sincere… Sebastian honestly didn't know what to believe.

Blaine didn't know how he could make them realize he was telling the truth. He racked his brain for something he could show them as proof. Ah! All aliens _did_ have that little ability didn't they! He pulled the covers off and swing his feet off the bed. After stumbling a little he clutched onto the edge of the nightstand.

"Are you sure you should be standing?" Kurt looked worried and that was a look Blaine didn't like to see on him.

"I am fine." He actually found himself smiling despite the circumstances. He was finally going to show them some proof!

He walked over to the foot of the bed and turned around. He found three confused faces staring back at him.

"What are you doing honey?" Carole asked sweetly, "Aren't you tired?"

Blaine nodded, "Very, but I have something that can prove to you I am not one of your average humans."

Carole opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but thought better of it and nodded anyway. Blaine made sure they were all watching as he crouched down and slid his fingers under the wood of the bed. He almost laughed. It was as light as a feather. He easily lifted the giant king bed off the ground. He could have done it with one hand but he didn't want to scare them. Well, scare them more than they were anyway.

Carole, Kurt, and Sebastian all gaped at the boy who just lifted a rosewood bed, which probably weighed more than three-hundred pounds, off the floor. Kurt could see a few of the toys he lost oh so many years ago litter the dust covered floor below the bed. Blaine set the bed down softly as if it never moved. Kurt was still silent. Kurt didn't know what to say.

"What the_ fuck_?" Sebastian burst out.

Kurt slapped him on the arm, "Language Seb!" He looked over to Carole but it seems she hadn't batted an eyelash. He couldn't blame her of course. Even if it was crude, Sebastian had summed up the situation pretty good.

"Do you believe me now?" Blaine asked tiredly. Judging by their faces It seemed to have surprised them enough. His plan had worked.

"B-but-" Kurt stammered, "A-aliens aren't real."

Blaine sighed and walked up to Kurt. Only now did he realize how short he was compared to the Earth boy. His nose only peeked a little over his pale, smooth, collarbone. From this distance he could see the rise and fall of the boy's chest. Blaine blinked.

Kurt snapped out of his daze and was shocked to see Blaine so close to him. He was slightly tanned. Did they have another sun near Arella? I guess it was possible. His dark hair was so adorably curly, and his eyes were the most amazing shade of goldenrod. Were all aliens this handsome? If so Kurt needed to get Blaine's rocket fixed stat.

Kurt was shocked out of his daydream when Blaine put both of his hands on his shoulders. It was…interesting. Kurt thought his hands would be clammy, or slimy. But they were soft. He could feel they were calloused through his shirt. It was most likely from gripping the controls during his descent to Earth.

"Kurt, look into my eyes."

Kurt obeyed. He glanced into the little alien's warm, inviting eyes. They sparked with something Kurt couldn't place. But he could think about that later.

"Kurt, I know it sounds strange and completely ridiculous… But I really am telling the truth. Can you please believe me?"

Kurt took a shaky breath, mostly from the closeness between them. But all of this newfound knowledge was starting to wear down on Kurt. He nodded after a while.

"Okay. I believe you."

"What!?" Sebastian pulled Kurt away from Blaine, much to the alien's dismay. He liked being that close to Kurt. It felt… he couldn't place it, but it felt right.

"Do you realize how completely _crazy_ this whole situation is!?"

Kurt couldn't take the screaming, "Sebastian you saw the rocket crash too! Tell me that didn't happen!"

Sebastian bit his lip and glared at Blaine.

"Exactly, now we need to give him a chance. If he _is _an alien then he has no other home here." Kurt's tone got softer, "He's alone."

Carole finally spoke as she was getting out of her chair. "Kurt's right. We're the only thing seemingly close to a family he has on Earth. Good think Kurt found you honey, who knows what anyone else would do if they found you."

Kurt shuddered as he envisioned men in white with needles and probes. People would go to drastic measures for knowledge.

"Blaine you can stay here as long as you need."

Blaine nodded and went to take Carole's hand. "Thank you. Sincerely."

She smiled and shook her head, "It's no problem. Our home is your home. I'll register you at Kurt and Sebastian's school first thing tomorrow morning."

Blaine was confused, "School? I am not familiar with this "school" you speak about."

Sebastian leaned his head back. "Oh good God."

Kurt gave Sebastian a look. "School is like," Kurt searched his mind for a word that wouldn't scare the young alien. "You go there to learn with a lot of people your own age."

Blaine looked thoughtful, "Ah, I see. So it's like tutoring?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, more or less." He thought of something, "Blaine… How old are you anyway?"

Blaine smiled, "I am seventeen years of age. My birthday was back in June."

"Wait," Sebastian started, "They have months in space?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Yes. Our ancestors were the ones who gave them to you. Who do you think taught you how to make fire?"

Sebastian looked thoughtful. "Kurt, I'm just gonna crash here. Is that okay?"

"Of course. I wouldn't let you drive home after tonight's events anyway."

"You know the drill boys," Carole seemed to appear out of nowhere with a laundry basket. I guess she wasn't fazed by Blaine's big entry. "Separate rooms, separate beds. We don't want a repeat of what happened to Finn."

Kurt gawked, "Guys can't even _get_ pregnant!"

Sebastian turned away; a small blush was creeping up his face. "And like I would try that with Kurt!"

Since when did Sebastian blush? Other than that time in elementary school Kurt couldn't think of one. And did he just imply what I think he did?

"Sebastian. Out. Before I ban guys from the house whenever I'm occupying it."

Sebastian nodded and rushed out, a chuckling Carole behind him.

Kurt rubbed a hand over his head and turned back to Blaine.

"You can sleep in this room. I guess we'll just call it yours."

Blaine beamed at the prospect of being included so early.

"I'll get you up tomorrow for school. You can borrow some of my clothes."

"Thank you Kurt. I really appreciate all this."

Kurt gave a small smile, "Yeah. That's me. Always helping people."

He walked away shutting the door while muttering something about his life being a Soap Opera. Whatever that was. And left. Probably to go to his own quarters.

The room was suddenly big and foreboding without the occupancy of the two teens and mother. The walls seemed like they were made to keep him in. Like he was some sort of lab rat. His father told him the story's about why Blaine could never take a journey to Earth as a child. He told them of what happened to people who are different. Like the African-Americans, and the Jewish people. The stories were horrible and kept Blaine up at night for many years. His father couldn't take that chance with him.

He sighed letting his mind wander back to Arella. He wondered how his family was holding up. Were they crossing arms this very minute? Had they already won? His mind came up with a dark scenario.

_Were they already dead?_

Blaine shuddered and rid himself of that thought. He couldn't afford to think that way. He always had to have hope. That was the only thing he could hold on to. His father and brother were strong. They wouldn't succumb to Ex-General Somerset. They had the will to live.

He blinked away the water in his eyes and crawled back into the soft silky sheets. He could smell Kurt on the pillows. They were so close before that he could smell him. He smelled of lavender and bubble bath. It was nice. He liked the scent. He dug into the pillow and let himself drift off into a much needed sleep.

* * *

_The sun burned brightly despite it being sundown. The sky burst with color, pink and orange hues streaked across the skyline. The blue Arellan clouds were fluffy like cotton candy. Young Blaine could almost taste them. He stuck his tongue out and squinted at the sky. So close. Almost, he could just taste it. The sound of heavy footsteps caused him to regain himself. He was already nine years old. He didn't need to be a kid anymore. He looked over to see his father walking towards the veranda. Blaine smiled at the sight of him. His father walked with such confidence, the expensive black suit he wore had an air of great class, and his curly black hair was styled to perfection. His eyes were dark, almost black. Blaine had always been jealous of his dad's eyes. They made him look powerful, more…distinguished, unlike his own girly eyes. He was always being teased by his brother for them._

"_Blaine." Michael Anderson's tone was sharp, that was expected of a King, but he could still sense the love that had always been there. "This is my newest General, my second in command. His name is Aries Somerset."_

_Blaine blinked. He didn't know why his daddy always introduced him to his co-workers and colleagues but Blaine liked it. He felt like he was part of something more important than he was aware of. _

_He didn't know how right he was. _

_Blaine glanced up to General Somerset. He was tall. Taller than daddy, he had broad shoulders and was wearing a white general uniform with an angel wing, Arella's symbol, embroidered on the right arm. The thing that stuck out about the General was his shocking blue hair. The Arellan's had unique genes. The dominant traits were the ones that were passed on to humans, like blonde, brown, and black hair, along with basic eye colors. But the recessive genes were exclusive to people born of pure Arellan blood. Many people had exotic colored hair. Like blue and green, and sometimes even shades of vivid red. _

_Somerset's hair was combed neatly to the side, his yellow eyes burned through Blaine. It was like he was staring into the sun. He couldn't look away. He was in a trance; it was as if the yellow and gold hues were swimming together moving of their own accord. And it wasn't for the better. They were terrifying. He didn't want to look at this man. And he didn't want his daddy to be in the same room as him either. He was dangerous. Of course it would be rude if he voiced this opinion so he shook the General's hand. It was cold. Everything about this man put him off. He smiled._

"_Why hello Prince Blaine, what an honor it is to meet you. Your father raves about you quite a lot. And I can see why. You are such a handsome young boy. Full of so much promise."_

_Blaine gave a tentative smile and hoped it didn't look too strained. _

"_Blaine," his daddy cleared his voice, "This is the General's son, Blair. He does not have many friends so I thought I could introduce him to you. You have seemed so lonely since your mother passed."_

_That was a sore spot for Blaine. Two years ago his mother, as well as the former Queen of Arella, Vanessa Anderson, had passed away due to an unknown illness. Doctors and scientists are still trying to find out what the disease had been, so they can make antibiotics and prevent the sickness from taking anymore loved ones._

"_Okay, sure." Blaine gave the boy a smile, "I am Blaine Anderson. It is nice to meet you." He held out a hand for the boy to take._

_Blair stepped out from behind his father. He had the same striking blue hair, and it was less tamed even for a son of and important figure like Somerset. Unlike the General's though, his eyes were a bright green. They were luminous. Was it a family trait to have eyes that shined like stars? Once again Blaine was a little jealous. _

"_Hi Blaine, I hope we get along." His bright eyes lit up with the smile he gave. Blaine took is hand and noticed how soft the skin was. Blaine looked towards the beaming boy. When he smiled, it overtook his face. He could see his canines. He looked like a cat with green eyes gleaming like that and his feral smile. Blaine almost laughed. He thought it was cute. _

"_Well now that they boys are taken care of… How about we get down to business, my King?"_

_Michael Anderson nodded and turned to leave. "You behave Blaine; remember you represent the Anderson family name. Don't tarnish it."_

_Blaine nodded and watched his daddy and newly appointed General walk off into the manor. _

_Before he could wonder what they were up to Blair spoke up. "Come on Blaine, I heard my daddy sayin' you have a bunch of toys! Don't you want to go play?"_

_Blaine smiled and nodded. Blair reached down and grabbed his hand. Blaine was surprised by the bold contact at first but he decided he liked holding hands with him. Blair's hand was soft, smooth. _

_They walked hand and hand into the manor to get to Blaine's quarters. It was on the other side of the house so it was quite a walk. They passed by the dining hall and waved with their free hands when the workers smiled at them. Whenever Blaine walked this path by himself he felt afraid. The walls were large and the various works of art and statuettes could be intimidating when silhouetted by the shadows. But with Blair here he felt braver, like he had to protect both of them. They eventually stopped at a large oak door._

"_Well, here we are. You ready?"_

_Blair was wide eyed staring at the Blaine's large entryway. The boy had never seen a house with such splendor. And he thought his daddy's house was nice. Blaine lived in a palace!_

"_Yeah. I am ready."_

_Blaine turned the knob as he nodded and swung the door open into a room with ebony wainscoting up the side of the walls. The rest of the room had velvet carpet and a giant bed with blue satin sheets. There were various toys littered around the room, a few train tracks here and there. Toy cars spread across in the worse possible place. Blaine's father once uttered a string of curse words when he stepped on one. _

"_Wow!" Blair gasped wonderstruck. "You have so many toys!"_

_Blaine laughed as Blair led him around the room still clutching his hand. He was about to pick up a soccer ball when Blaine's door slammed against the wall. They both flinched an whipped around to see the intruder. _

_Of course. He always shows up at the worst time._

"_Aw, look at that! Little Blainers already has a boyfriend?"_

_Blaine snapped his hand away from Blair's like it was on fire. He could already feel the blush spreading._

"_Cooper what do you want? Don't you have sleeping to do? You are not good for anything else."_

_Cooper leaned his head back and laughed at the ceiling. "Awful gutsy of you Blaine… You wouldn't want to find a locomotive lodged up your butt would you?"_

_Blaine covered his bottom with his hands. "No! Daddy got you in trouble the last time you did something to me!"_

_Cooper looked thoughtful. "That is because I got caught. I will be more careful this time."_

_Blaine stuck his tongue out. He had a love-hate relationship with his brother, Cooper Anderson. He was the most annoying thing to ever grace Arella. His obnoxious sixties hair swoop and gel. The annoying way he smiled when he knew he was getting under Blaine's skin. And his stupid dark, chocolate eyes. And even with all of these flaws…_

_Blaine still loved him. Cooper was the one who hides with him from thunderstorms. The one who cried with him and held his hand through the hard first months of mommy's death. He was always there. Even if Blaine didn't want him to be._

* * *

Blaine jolted awake out of bed. He could still feel his heart pounding from the intensity of his dream.

Flashback?

Whatever.

He rubbed his neck, wincing when it came back damp with sweat. He had probably been thrashing again. He did that. Ever since he was a kid Blaine had always had vivid dreams. He couldn't help it.

Blaine almost gasped when he realized he wasn't home in Arella. Only then did his mind catch up with his surroundings. He was at Kurt's house. He palmed the sheets. They were still dry so he couldn't have sweat that much. He would ask Carole if he could take a shower. He swung out of bed and steadied himself on the hardwood. He felt much better after a good night's sleep.

He sniffed the air. The savory scent of eggs and bacon enveloped his lungs. A shower could wait.

He opened the door and bounded down the stairs. He didn't really know where to go he just followed the noise. It seemed to work because he came to a kitchen. The sound immediately died down upon his entry. His eyes raked over the scene. The kitchen was cute. The saturated yellow walls made the room seem much more southern than it probably was. Blaine didn't even know where he had ended up. The curtains were checkered red and white and there was an island with food piled up in the middle. He looked over towards the table. First he spotted Kurt who gave him a smile and beckoned him to come over. Sebastian, Blaine recalled, was scowling with a piece of bacon lodged between his teeth. It made him smile. Carole was scrambling the eggs at the stove and a bald man who Blaine remembered from a picture leaned against the wall at the edge of the kitchen eating a biscuit.

"Blaine!" Kurt said as he pulled out a seat for him. "I saved you some breakfast, Carole's an excellent cook."

Blaine beamed, "Thank you Kurt."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and went back to eating. Blaine wondered why he seemed so unapproachable. Maybe he was having a bad day.

"Good morning Blaine," Carole said from the stove, "I hope you had a good night's sleep."

Blaine's smile slipped a little as he recalled his dream. He quickly plastered it back on. "Of course. Your bed is very comfortable. Thank you for letting me sleep in it."

"Oh please," Kurt waved a hand, "Seb sleeps in it _all_ the time when he's over. It's really no big deal."

"Umm, it _is_ a big deal." Sebastian interrupted, "I had to sleep in _Finn's_ room. Do you know what that smells like?"

Kurt grimaced. Blaine wondered who this Finn person was.

"So he's the alien? Looks normal ta' me."

Blaine's eyes shot to the sound of a gruff voice. It came from the bald man, who now had a ratty gray hat on.

"Um, hello sir. Thank you for letting me stay. I promise to help out any way I-"

"Nonsense, kid." The man cut him off. "Any friend of Kurt's is welcome here. Call me Burt."

Burt and Kurt. Cute.

Blaine was about to say thank you, but before he could a steaming plate of bacon and eggs were placed before him. His mouth was watering. It smelled _delicious_. He hadn't smelt food so good since before his mother passed away.

He must've been staring because Kurt laughed. Blaine liked Kurt's laugh.

"Go on eat. I swear it's not poisonous."

Blaine nodded and dug in. He surveyed the scene. They were all a family. They conversed with each other while eating and even let Blaine in on the topic. And even though this was the sweetest thing anyone could have done for Blaine he still felt a hole in his chest.

_Where are you now, brother?_

* * *

**~ "Gravity hurts, you made it so sweet.. Till i woke up.. On.. On the concrete..." **


	3. Bad Blood

**Hi guys! I totes got this out early! I feel so accomplished! :] I was motivated by all the alerts and few reviews i got, i'm glad people are still enjoying this! Now comes the bad news.. I'm going to be starting a new Fic soon since I put one of my other ones on hiatus. (Don't get too excited it's based on an anime. Unless of course, you like anime. Then please feel free to squeal.) The point is i'll be doing some research on that and junk.. I can still probably get this out on time but if the next chapters a little late at least you know what happened!**

**A few new and old characters make their debut in this chapter!:O I hope you like (or hate) Blair! He's my own little creation!**

**Enjoy as always! Xo.**

* * *

"This "car" thing you drive is so cool! It is like a rocket for the road!"

Sebastian snorted. Kurt shot him a glare and he rolled his eyes and sunk further into the passenger seat.

Blaine continued to rub the leather interior of Kurt's black Navigator. It had been a gift from his dad as soon as he could drive. Kurt scolded him for spending so much money on a car but Burt had made some pretty valid points.

"_Kurt, first of all it's not new. I got it used and fixed it up. A lot."_

_The accusing look in his eye didn't go unnoticed. It was obvious it was expected of him not to have it totaled during his first cruise. _

"_Second of all, you're my only son. I want you to have a car if anything else."_

_Kurt smiled, "Thanks dad, I really-"_

"_But of course you're paying for gas. And it's just another thing for me tah' take away from you if you get lippy."_

"_Uh… Understood?"_

_Burt nodded and clasped his hand on his son's shoulder before returning inside. "That's my boy."_

As a result his car was always in tip-top shape. He never let the gas fall below half, and he got it waxed and cleaned once a month. It was only natural Blaine would be awestruck the moment he set foot into the vehicle. As soon as breakfast was over Carole gave Kurt her credit card to go out and buy Blaine some clothes. All he had to his name was a ratty while t-shirt and dark black jeans. Jeans? Are they called that in space? He'll have to ask Blaine later. Kurt had been dismayed when Carole specifically told him nothing out of Marc Jacob's or Klein's newest line but… He'll deal. Somehow.

Blaine looked out the windows. For his descent to Earth he had a very limited view of the outside world. All he could see from his blazing rocket ship was black. Black sky, black clouds. Black. Black. Black. He'd come to hate the dark color. He was amazed at what he saw. Earthlings were far more advanced than he thought. They had nice, strong shelters and roads. They even walked dogs and rode bikes.

It reminded him so much of home.

Kurt's stepmother had sent them out to go shopping while she registered him at school. Blaine had told her he would do fine on what he had but she insisted. Such a sweet woman. The large trees swished by the window in a green blur. When Blaine had stepped outside earlier that morning it had felt warm. Summer maybe? He didn't exactly know. It was pleasant. Blaine didn't know what a mall was. At first he thought it was some kind of fighting tournament but that idea was quickly dismissed by Kurt's talk about clothes. He deduced that it was some kind of department store. He was excited. His father never let him outside the palace. He wanted to witness all of Earth's quirks and charms.

"Kurt," Sebastian sighed. "Tell Blaine to stop messing with the AC."

Kurt looked back and smiled when he saw Blaine feverishly turning the knobs and working the fan blades so they blew in various directions. He was like a puppy. It was only natural; it _was_ the alien's first time on Earth. He was probably interested in everything.

Oh just wait until they get to the mall.

"Oh Seb lighten up. He's never been to this planet. He probably views everything as a mystery just waiting to be solved."

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the extra-terrestrial, "Well could he do it in the _back_? Preferably the trunk," He pulled at his collar. "I'm probably chafing from all the temperature changes."

Kurt clucked his tongue in response and turned on the radio. He bit back a groan. Three years after the single dropped and Perry's _damn_ "Teenage Dream" was still playing on the radio. He was about to change the station when Blaine piped up from behind them.

"What am I listening to? Is this magic? I have never heard anything like this before."

Sebastian and Kurt laughed in unison, "No Blaine. It's music."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "We do not have music like this back on Arella. All my father would let me listen to was the piano."

Kurt couldn't keep his smile from dropping as he watched Blaine bounce up and down to the chorus.

"Oh my God, Earth music is awesome! Do you have any more?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, there should be another song coming up soon."

The rest of the mall ride was spent in silence. Well, not really. But Kurt and Sebastian didn't talk. They just listened to Blaine comment his praises or critiques on the pop overdose he was getting from the radio. He really liked pop music. Maybe it was the energy but Kurt found that it fit his personality. It wasn't until Blaine tried to start singing along to the words that his jaw dropped.

He wasn't alone actually; Sebastian's dropped quite a few inches too.

Holy crap he could sing. And not just carry a tune, he had an actual _voice._ It was smooth, but had a depth too it. He couldn't place it actually. It was just so _Blaine._

"Sebastian." He whispered. It was as if once Blaine realized how good he was it would all shatter like glass.

"I know. He's fucking amazing." His tone seemed dark. Kurt thought it might've had a bitter undertone too. He didn't dwell on it though, for all he knew he just wanted coffee.

Before he knew it Kurt was pulling into the mall. The magnificent white structure stood tall. It was one of Ohio's only treasures. The grand Lima Galleria. Kurt wasn't surprised to see the parking lot packed, even on a school day.

"Alright," Kurt said breathlessly. It had been far too long since he'd been to the mall. "Everybody out."

Sebastian grunted as he opened the door. His Sperry's crunched on the gravel as he jumped out.

"Blaine? You having trouble?"

Kurt watched in amusement as the alien struggled with the lock.

Advanced life form my ass.

"Here," He opened the door and helped Blaine out. He smiled down at him, "Better?"

Blaine's eyes glinted, "Very. Thank you so much."

"C'mon guys. I want to get out of the parking lot before I get run over by a car if you don't mind."

Kurt blinked, "Shut up Sebastian, I'm coming."

They walked into the Macy's they had parked in front of. As soon as they walked into the department store they were hit with a blast of flowery perfume.

Blaine coughed, "Is this poison?"

Sebastian smiled.

"No Blaine its perfume, it makes women smell better."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Women Kurt? I've seen your vanity. I'd bet a hundred dollars that you own more perfume than this whole store."

Kurt turned away, "Not all of us want to smell like a baseball team Sebastian."

He snorted, "Low blow. You're just jealous I get to hang out with all the jocks."

Kurt's face heated up, "I am not! I bet that's the only reason you joined!"

Kurt turned to a bright blue bowtie he noticed on a tie rack. He didn't notice Sebastian's slight frown.

"Yup. That's it." His voice was monotone. Kurt turned around.

"Sebastian? Is something wrong?"

He blinked. "Nope. I'm fine. We just need to hurry up and get Blaine some clothes. I'm tired of walking around-"

"_Kuuuuuurt! _Come here!"

Kurt swung around at the sound of Blaine screaming. He found the alien staring at a mannequin. His scream had attracted a small crowd.

"What Blaine?"

He looked towards him. His brown eyes were full of confusion. "It will not stop _staring_ at me."

Sebastian gasped. "No!" The sarcasm was cringe worthy. Sebastian had quite a mouth; Kurt was working on taming it.

"Blaine it's just a mannequin. They dress the store's most popular clothes on it. Did you seriously not have any in… uh…? You're home?" He was in public. He couldn't really say he was an alien. Although, nobody would believe him anyway.

"No, I had all of my clothes tailored for me."

Kurt glanced around. "Blaine, let's look over in the men's section. We're getting looks."

Blaine shrugged and followed Kurt off. He thought he felt Sebastian's eyes burning holes into the back of his head. The feeling got to be too much and Blaine turned around. Sebastian was staring off into space. When he caught Blaine's eye he smiled. Well, it was more of a grimace. He guessed it was more sarcastic than anything. The boy did a lot of that. Sarcasm. He turned around when he heard Kurt calling his name.

"Yeah?"

Kurt ran up to him carrying a ton of clothes. The colors were bright. Like yellows, and pinks, and blues. Blaine was only used to dark colors back home. Was this normal on Earth?

"I found all these clothes! Go try them on!"

Blaine took the pile from Kurt. He looked around. "Here?" He blushed. "I would rather not undress in front of you guys."

Sebastian burst out laughing and Kurt giggled, "No, they have changing rooms over there." Kurt pointed to a sign that clearly read "Fitting Rooms". Blaine was embarrassed. "Oh. I will just… go."

He hurried off to change trying not to blush any more than he was.

Kurt watched him leave, "Isn't he cute? He's so innocent to this world."

Sebastian clenched a fist in his pocket. "As a puppy."

* * *

Blaine set his pile of clothes down on the chair and started to strip off his shirt, then followed by his jeans. It felt good to get out of his old ratty clothes. They were worn before he crashed because he didn't want any of his nice clothes to get destroyed. Ironically, the only thing that _wasn't _destroyed in the fall were the ones he was wearing.

Hey eyed the display of pastels Kurt had set out for him. First he tried on a baby pink t-shirt with blue skinny jeans. He noticed the shirt had a small gold treble clef on the right breast and smiled. Kurt had put some thought into picking out his clothes. It was surprising that someone he had met less than two days ago cared this much about him. Earth really was an amazing place. He tried on a few more clothes and was satisfied with everything Kurt picked out. He shrugged back on his old clothes and made it back out to were his friends were standing. Could he call them friends? Blaine didn't know yet. He hoped so.

"Did you like them?" Kurt was so fidgety and cute that Blaine couldn't have lied if he wanted to.

"Of course, thank you. I especially liked the pink shirt."

Kurt's face brightened. "You did? I'm so glad."

He handed Kurt the freshly folded clothes, "It was nice that you thought of me when you picked out my clothes. It made me very happy."

If Blaine didn't know any better he'd say he saw a small blush appear on Kurt's face.

Sebastian snapped them both out of their daze. "Are we done? I'm really hungry. I've been standing in the same spot for two hours now."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah," he turned to Blaine. He felt his stomach flutter knowing he had all of Kurt's attention like this. "You'll love fast food. I don't normally eat it but I'll make an exception for you."

Kurt grabbed his hand without thinking and pulled him out of the store.

Sebastian let out an over exaggerated sigh.

Kurt took him towards a large area that smelled like all of Blaine's favorite food melted into one. It was loud. The sound of people chattering and chairs scraping against linoleum filled the air. There was a giant skylight near the ceiling and he could see the sky turning a dark purple, a few stars already hanging in the sky. Had they really been here all day? It seemed like just an hour ago he was eating breakfast with Kurt's family.

"Sebastian, find a seat. I'll be back with dinner."

Sebastian quirked a brow, "How do you know what I want?"

Kurt gave Sebastian a 'duh' face. "Sebastian I've known you for most of my life." He squinted and spoke dramatically, "I know what you like."

Sebastian let himself really smile for the first time all day. He honestly thought Kurt forgot about him. He'd been so wrapped up on the Anderson express he hadn't even noticed when his mood had gone sour. Actually, his mood had gone sour this morning. But Kurt never failed to make him smile. As cheesy as it sounds, Kurt made him want to be a better person.

"Hi Sebastian! I feel like we do not know each other well enough."

And other times he wanted to brutally murder every living being on planet Earth.

Sebastian leaned forward on his elbows, "I don't really want to get to know you though." He talked as nicely and slowly as he could to make sure it got through Blaine's thick skull.

Sebastian loved it when Blaine got confused. His eyebrows knit together and he had this look of helpless frustration on his face. He'll probably have that a lot. New planet and all.

"But… I do not understand."

Sebastian sighed. He looked into Blaine's eyes closely, the browns and flecks of gold that were splattered there mixed together. The poor boy just didn't get it.

"Listen closely, E.T. I don't like you. You annoy me. You just _had_ to crash your stupid rocket last night right? That night could've changed my whole life and now I'm back to square one."

"What? What do you mean?"

He could see Blaine's happiness slipping. As much as Sebastian would regret later for putting all of this on his shoulders… he needed to vent. And he couldn't vent to Kurt this time so he'll have to do.

"You don't need to know the details. You're not that significant. All you need to know is that you ruined my life. And I'm not about to let that go because of some sob story about your dad dying, or your planet being reduced to ash."

He could see Blaine blinking back tears. Sebastian knew he was going too far but it felt so good to see someone _else_ crying for once. It was twisted. Demented. He was being horrible.

"He- He's not dead."

But did that stop him? No.

"So you think Admiral Aries or whatever his name was let him live? That's not how coup's work."

"Shut up!"

He realized Blaine had screamed. A few people were looking towards their table. One look at Blaine and Sebastian felt like he wanted to die. He was crying, he had already wiped the tears away but his eyes were still red. He'd never seen the alien scowl either. It wasn't a look that suited him.

"Uh, Blaine… I'm- I didn't-"

"Just be quiet Sebastian. I know you are not sorry.

But he was sorry. It was unacceptable of him to talk about the alien's family like that. He wanted to apologize but the words were so hard to get out. He'd never been good with apologizing. Kurt was working with him on that. Whenever he made a particularly crude comment towards someone at school Kurt grabbed his arm by the elbow and made him apologize to that person on the dot. It was completely embarrassing. But he loved Kurt for it. Speaking of Kurt he chose that time to make his appearance.

"Whoa… Who died?"

Sebastian flinched at Kurt's choice of words.

"Nobody!" Sebastian quickly filled in. "He's just hungry."

Kurt shifted his eyes from one boy to the other, eventually sighing and giving up. "Whatever, Blaine close your eyes. I want you to experience every bit piece of heaven that is a McDonald's French fry."

* * *

Arella, Anderson Estate. 6:02 AM.

The Arellan straightened the collar of his black dress shirt. After making sure it was tucked into his black jeans, he shrugged into a white knit pullover. He looked at his reflection in his mirror and smiled. The Anderson's never did have a taste for fashion. He was going to the royal induction of his father. He snickered.

Michael Anderson had the stupidest subjects. All his father had to do was bomb a few buildings, snatch a few crowns and boom- he was king, which made himself Prince by default. He was always jealous of Blaine. After the first few years of their friendship he had started to develop an intense hatred for the curly haired boy. He didn't deserve to be royalty. He wasted it. He acted like he was so much better than everyone else, like he was the best son on Arella. I had to prove him wrong.

A knock on his door snapped him out of his self-induced rant.

"Blair! Are you ready? I would love to have my favorite son right by my side when I am inducted as king."

Blair sneered. Dickwad. I'm your _only_ son. But it doesn't matter. Soon he will appreciate me. I just have to be patient.

"Coming father!" He ran a hand through his hair ruffling it. He always preferred the wild look. He got tired of dressing like the other narcissistic pricks who ran around this kingdom. It was exhausting.

Blair walked the sophisticated corridors of the Anderson Manor. It really wasn't fair. The Anderson's might've been noble but they lacked the _backbone_ to keep their subjects in order. There hadn't been in execution in thirty years! But that didn't matter now. The Somerset family did have the guts. The raw strength. They were the military family. Generations through Generations of Somerset's have always been at the top of the top. They were elite, a force that was even recognized by Michael Anderson. Of course, that did lead to his downfall…Oh well. All good things must come to an end.

He entered the throne room. Really, that was an exaggeration. It might as well have been a judging court. There was a large panel of government officials, diplomats, and even a few nobles splattered here and there stationed at a large desk at the front of the room. The rest looked like a college classroom. Representatives of each state and Arellan country sat at their own little section of desk. Blair gave a toothy grin. It was going to be so much fun. To think, _his _family controlled everything now. The land, the laws, It's invigorating. As soon as Blair walked in the room all eyes turned on him. He was happy. He was finally getting the attention he deserved. All the extra work he put into everything for his father was finally going to pay off.

"Blair. My son, come sit with me." Aries Somerset was wearing an expensive red suit. He didn't know how he acquired such an item. The red made his glowing sunburst eyes pop. He looked so menacing. How lame is that? Blair was scared of his father. Not just the parent-child fear either. For as long as he can remember Blair had actually _feared_ his father.

His father motioned to the empty seat beside him. Blair was apprehensive. He didn't know what his father was planning. He was never this… Inviting.

He slowly made his way beside the soon-to-be king. Once he was seated his father cleared his throat. His voice was so loud, so strong, it bellowed with the magnitude of a ruler.

"Arellans! I know the circumstances for today are unfortunate! Today we not only mourn the loss of King Anderson the Third, but also face a dramatic change in leadership!"

What was he talking about? We didn't kill the king. He's locked away with the other people who know the truth. Is this all politics was? Lies?

"But King Anderson has entrusted his faith in me! His will! He still leads on!"

The reaction from the crowd was loud. Whoops and hollers and 'All hail King Anderson' could be heard throughout the room.

It was sickening.

After a few more words of "encouragement" about King Anderson still living on in our hearts he was inducted. I was made prince. Everything was perfect… Or so he thought.

"Prince Blair. I have a task for you."

I turned and looked at my father in the eyes. I couldn't see myself reflected in them. It was like he cast his light onto everyone else _but_ me.

"Yes father?"

His smile quickly turned into a frown. "Father? I am your King now. I am everybody's father; it would be rude to all my subjects if only you had the privilege to address me as such."

I nodded. He was right… I think? His words twisted a knot in my stomach. Was I not more important than some sniveling peasant? Or some ass kissing rich prick? Was I not his son?

I shook my head. It was dangerous to think that way. Of course I was his son, he loved me unconditionally.

"I'm sorry. Yes my king?" The words sounded foreign coming from Blair's own voice. They twisted with his tongue making them stick in his mouth.

Father, no… My King? He gave a smile. A wicked smile. It shook Blair to his core. He had never seen his father look so menacing, so… unlike himself. His blue hair took on the color of a venomous teal, and his eyes shone more like electricity.

"I have a job for you."

* * *

Blair slammed his foot against a rock. It went sailing down the steps to the depths of the dungeon. He couldn't believe his jackass of a father. He built him up for years, making him and expert tactician and martial artist for the battlefield. He excelled in academics and all forms of the arts. He was perfect. And what did his king need him to do?

Be a fucking guard dog.

He ground his teeth and slammed his feet against the stone steps. He was worth more than this. In his seventeen years of age he was one of the most advanced people in the entire kingdom. He could do more! I mean, at least put him in charge of important documents or something.

He came to the cells. The prison was filled with all kinds of outlaws, from simple market thieves to extreme terrorists. He couldn't believe some of these people had to spend the rest of their lives down here. Idiots.

He made his way to the maximum security cells. He laughed at the irony. The people that were locked up inside couldn't hurt a fly, much less a kingdom. He dug through his pocket for the keys. Once he found the right one he fit it into the rusted steel lock and turned. It creaked, a loud unbearable sound. Once the door was opened he started at the four pathetic faces glaring him down.

"What do you want _Somerset_?" The Asian hissed his name. Like just saying it was enough to stain the air with poison.

He just stared at him with half lidded eyes. He was bored. Such disinteresting people, the black one in the back was lame too. Wes and David came in a pair; they were King Anderson's best hackers and strategists as well as some of Blaine's closet friends. Well besides himself of course. He quickly replaced those idiots as soon as he came into the picture.

He shifted his eyes to the twins, Aeric and Aaron. Blaine's cousins if he recalled right. Blair got introduced to them a few years back. Way too hyper, needed to be put on Ritalin. They were unique, not only were they two of the top fighters in the kingdom but their eyes were multicolored. Aeric and Aaron's right eye was a bright green, a tint that rivaled his own, and the left was a languid purple. They were weird. It was good they were locked up.

"What do you want Blair? Daddy get tired of you already?"

Blair resisted the urge to deck Aeric in the mouth. He was the younger one. The more idiotic one. Well… they were all idiotic.

"No, I am your warden. I suggest you treat me with respect if you want to live longer."

Wes snickered, "Been demoted to guard dog eh? Hmm. It suits you."

Blair sneered. He occupied himself looking around their cell. It was dreary. The ground was stone cold, and they only had a small cot to sleep on. The few ratty blankets they were given might as well have been a napkin. Maybe they could use it to dry up their tears. It was funny, all four of them were technically royalty, and now they live worse than peasants. Bastard's had it coming.

Blair turned to leave when he stopped cold in his tracks. There were supposed to be _five_ prisoners.

"Where the fuck is Cooper?"

They all exchanged glances. It was David who spoke.

"He was killed in the first explosion. Near the north tower."

Blair smiled as he locked the cell and left. Good. He never liked the bitch.

* * *

**"Things fall apart; the center cannot hold; Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world, The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere The ceremony of innocence is drowned; The best lack all conviction, while the worst Are full of passionate intensity" ~William Butler. **


	4. Hug Me

**Oh My God. I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry my loves! I haven't updated this story in over half a year and i apologize greatly for that. School has been so busy and i've had rehearsals for a musical that's been kicking my butt. I know these are excuses and i don't mean to make any i just think you guys deserve to know what's been happening. I have not given up on this story. I could put off updating for a year, i will never give up on a work. I'm a firm believer of finishing something to it's end and I haven't been doing that good of a job and again, i apologize for that. But here's a fresh chapter, i've literally been working on it since January. I hope you enjoy and if your still faithfully reading I wish i knew you so i could bake some cupcakes. Ok. onto the next one**

**This chapter is really just cute with a side of sad Sebastian (i have plans for him *evil laugh) Blaine gets his foot into the school doors but you won't see his actual day until next chapter. I don't know when that'll be because I have to update my other stories as well.**

**Enjoy and thanks for reading xxxxo :]**

* * *

"Alright, this should be enough to last for a little while." Kurt wheezed through his words as he heaved the multitude of multicolored bags from the various department stores and boutiques down on Blaine's polished wooden floor.

"I am sure this is more than enough, thank you Kurt." Blaine's words were sincere, Sebastian seemed to hate his guts for something he did to Kurt, but the rest of the family really seemed to only want to protect Blaine. He couldn't express in words his gratitude for the Hummel-Hudson clan.

Blaine had gone silent as he filtered through the bags of clothes, folded, and placed them in the drawers Kurt had pointed out. They were golden oak, and had brass knobs. An antique surely; he could see the slight splinters on the edges of the wood, and the golden-ebony twinge that came with age. The whole room had a warm, olden feel. Blaine enjoyed it; it gave him reprieve from all the failed technology back on Arella.

Kurt noticed the alien's sullen silence. On the car ride, and all throughout the day at the mall he had been a machine gun, firing off questions in complete automatic sync. But after the dinner they had, he had seemed to sink back into his shell. It worried Kurt; maybe the alien was finally starting to realize the depth of his situation. It must hurt to know that everything you once knew and held close to your heart had been obliterated. And he can't return; there's nothing worth returning to.

"Sebastian! Hurry up with the popcorn! We all know I'm not getting any younger!" Kurt rolled his eyes as he yelled down the hall. Driving home, Kurt had the amazing idea to show Blaine some of America's classic movies, starting with _Mean Girls, _but as soon as they pulled in the driveway Sebastian sulkily raced inside and shut himself in Finn's room. He couldn't find out what was up with these boys all of a sudden.

Kurt heard Blaine take in a sharp breath; He turned around with an eyebrow quirked and a slight expression of worry on his face. Blaine was sitting on the comforter with his hands folded in his lap, honey glazed eyes focused on the floor absently. Kurt could clearly see the unshed tears in them, his dark eyelashes acting as curtains lest Kurt peer any deeper. Blaine's eyes were really revealing, Kurt noticed that soon. If he was happy, they would light up into this warm brown, if he got angered, like he did at Seb, they would darken to a murky chocolate tint. He'd never seen him sad before, they looked runny now. Like caramel, slick, with sadness and heartache.

"Blaine?" Kurt walked slowly, shuffling one Doc Marten in front of the other, over to the downcast alien.

He looked up, his eyes were wet, and his lips were pulled into a frown. "Kurt do you, do you think I am the last of my kind alive?"

Kurt blinked. It was very possible. But he didn't want to crush any of Blaine's hope so soon… That's the whole point of glee club. To have _hope_ of a better life outside of high school, to believe and dream that your world _can_ get better. Wouldn't it be hypocritical of him to shoot him down?

But on the other hand, he didn't want to give Blaine a false sense of security either; Sebastian was right, the Somerset's weren't just going to let the King walk away with his suit crisp and crown in place… Ugh, why was it completely unreasonable to ever let Finn be the voice of reason?

"I really don't know Blaine." Kurt answered honestly; he wasn't sure how well aliens survived without modern technology. "But don't ever lose hope. That's the most important thing you have at this point."

Blaine gave a small smile. It made his chest all fuzzy whenever Kurt expressed concern over him. He's been without his father's comforting touches or care for so long. It felt like years. And he knew Kurt was doing the best he could to make him feel like family, but he missed Arella, and the thought that his home could've been destroyed or taken over by his father's second in command was making his heart throb with rage and sorrow. The scariest thing was that slowly, he might forget memories, places, and important parts of his old life. Like watching a mirror blur with steam after a hot shower. His mind would become cloudy and all reminiscence to his father, brother, friends, his whole _life_ would just evaporate. He traced a finger over his chest cavity, symbolically where his heart would rest. He looked up to Kurt with wet eyes.

"What if I forget them?" Blaine's voice cracked. He could feel the burn in his eyes, the physical _want_ to cry.

Kurt swallowed thickly. "You won't. And if somehow you do start to lose memories… we'll help you through it." Kurt looked over his shoulder, "Sebastian too, I promise."

Blaine's eyes darkened. "I doubt that. He hates me."

Kurt sat down next to Blaine making the smaller alien bounce a little on the bed. He turned his face towards the extra-terrestrial. Kurt could read the denial in his eyes.

"C'mere." Kurt lifted both his hands and beckoned the alien into an embrace.

Blaine looked puzzled. He glanced down to Kurt's outstretched arms then back up to his slate-blue eyes. With furrowed brows he opened his mouth hesitantly, "What is this? I do not know what it is you are asking me to do."

Kurt was dumbstruck. He blinked a little; mind still trying to understand Blaine's confusion. "It's a hug," He waved his arms around, "you know? You hug someone to comfort them," Kurt turned a little pink, "to uh, show affection."

Affection? Kurt wanted to show him affection? The thought made Blaine smile. He fidgeted with his fingers, "That is really nice Kurt, but I do not know what you want from me." Blaine realized how suggestive that sounded and nervously backtracked, "I mean, we have many customs and things we do to show affection on Arella, it is just I have never heard of this, what you call, _hug_."

Kurt's eyes softened. He wondered how many days he spent playing by himself, or the cold nights spent in solidarity. Or even the many times he would ask his father to play with him, but got shot down with promises of "maybe next time" or "I promise tomorrow we'll have fun." And Kurt didn't even know if Blaine's father ever got a chance to fulfill those oaths. It made his stomach churn.

"Okay just, uh, lean your body into mine. No, like this." Kurt directed Blaine's arm to his ribcage. He could feel the veins in the alien's arm pulse, hesitant fingers sliding around Kurt's waist. They had an inhuman warmth to them; a slow soft burn that spread throughout Kurt's body slowly. His breath hitched. He was touching an alien. _He was touching an alien._ That's something he'd never thought would enter his consciousness in his lifetime.

Kurt chanced a glance up at the Arellan. Blaine was watching him with focused eyes; he really was an easy person to read. All the trust and hope and fear were splashed before him in hues of brown and gold. Like a projection on his mind. Kurt couldn't let Blaine get any more hurt than he had been. It may be hard to get Sebastian along in the beginning but he has to try. They're Blaine's protectors now.

"Okay now put your head here." Kurt gestured to his shoulder with his eyes. Blaine nodded and lowered his head tentatively, Kurt guiding him into the embrace. Blaine was so warm. It's like his blood was boiling. Blaine let out a puff of air when his head relaxed into Kurt's shoulder. On a whim Kurt started carding his fingers through Blaine's curls. His hair was soft; sifter than he thought it would be considering he just crash-landed from outer space a day ago.

They sat there for a while, Kurt comforting Blaine by playing with his hair, and Blaine holding on like a lifeline. Kurt wondered if he was over stepping his boundaries with Blaine a little. He started to move his hand away but stopped when he heard a whimper.

"Please do not stop… It's uh, comforting." Blaine sounded so broken in this moment that Kurt visibly flinched.

"Oh yeah, of course."

He started caressing Blaine's scalp, the alien silently soaking up Kurt's acceptance.

* * *

Why does everyone seem so goddamn happy but me? Even the popcorn popping sounds like it's just enjoying the rollercoaster of life.

Sebastian scowled at the microwave, it still had half a minute to go before Finn's smuggled in extra buttery popcorn was done. Kurt always wanted the _Smart Pop _or the brand with the least fat and Finn and Burt just couldn't have that. Even if Sebastian looked pissed and broody on the outside (which he is, if anyone asks) he was quietly contemplating what he said to the alien earlier that evening at the mall. It was completely out of line to tell Blaine his father might be dead, even if he was mad that the little prick was taking all of Kurt's attention. Kurt was always telling Sebastian when he was being selfish, telling him it was okay, and then redirecting those selfish desires into something good. Like the Glee club. Sebastian loved being the center of attention freshman year, he started acting out and getting into trouble just to keep his name on everyone's lips. Kurt eventually noticed how bad he was getting and made him join Glee. That way he could be the center of attention in a positive, less self-destructive way.

Sebastian could never express his gratitude to Kurt. He was just an overall perfect person. And it didn't help that he had great fashion sense and was horribly gorgeous. It's when Sebastian thinks back to these thoughts he realizes how in love with Kurt he is. His smile and the way he laughs when Sebastian makes fun of the Cheerios and how they all have matching sneers. So if keeping an eye out for Blaine is that important to him, then it's important to Sebastian.

The shrill ding of the microwave cut through the kitchen and Sebastian reached in to pull out the steamy, buttery, popcorn. After setting the burning bag down on the counter he squat down to look for a bowl underneath the cupboard. He was hesitant to let Blaine in on Kurt and his traditions. Every Friday since middle school if he and Kurt weren't busy they would pop popcorn and have movie night. Is Blaine like a permanent thing? If his family is imprisoned or even worse, _dead_, then he would be right? He should start getting used to the annoying alien. And he should probably start by apologizing to the boy.

Ugh the things he does for Kurt.

With the popcorn in the bowl, he grabs three grape sodas, throws them in, and heads down the hall. As Sebastian nears Kurt's door he can hear sniffling and he narrows his apple green eyes.

"It'll be okay Blaine." Kurt spoke in his soft voice that was reserved for him when school got tough, or his mother's harsh words finally broke him. He had to admit that he felt a little betrayed. Blaine hasn't been here half a week and he's already replacing Sebastian in Kurt's life.

He took a breath and walked into the room, prepared to liven it up a little with his popcorn and soda.

"Hey guys why does it sound like an episode of _Sixteen and Pregnant_ in here-"

Sebastian has an amazing poker face if he does say so himself. So even though it quite literally ripped his heart out at the sight of Kurt and Blaine in a rather intimate hug, Kurt threading his hands through Blaine's wavy curls, and the alien gripping Kurt's waist so tight it might leave marks, he kept a steady voice and a quite impassive face. He really should win an Emmy.

Kurt jumped and moved his hands away from Blaine. A pang hit Sebastian. Could they not hug in Sebastian's view? Was this simple show of affection too private to be seen by Sebastian's oblivious eyes? He's not weak he could take it.

"Oh, Blaine was just feeling sad. I guess it got a little heavy."

Blaine nodded, though Sebastian didn't miss the blush that was on the alien's face. "Yeah, thank you Kurt, it meant a lot. Sebastian do you want to watch with us?"

No dipshit I'm just bringing you these snacks so you can make out while I read my math textbook in the other room.

"Yeah, I got the popcorn. What're we watching?"

He set the food and drinks down on Kurt's coffee table and sat on the couch cushion farthest from Blaine. His apology can wait a little longer. It won't hurt anyone.

"Mean Girls. I know we've watched it like four hundred times but Blaine's never seen it. Maybe it'll feel fresh again." Kurt let out a light laugh and if_ that_ didn't hurt Sebastian. Is he just not enough for Kurt? Is their relationship really getting that old?

Kurt sat in the middle, Blaine on one side, Sebastian on the other. It almost hurt when halfway through the movie Kurt slipped his arm between Sebastian's. It's like nothing's changed between him and Kurt. It's like him and Blaine can go off and have this magical world full of new experiences and secrets and Sebastian will always be that _friend._ The best friend tying him to earth.

* * *

Blaine woke up to bluebirds singing and the sun shining. Well, woke up is a strong word. Since he came to Earth he hasn't been sleeping much but its gotten better. With Kurt's help.

Kurt.

Blaine doesn't know how he feels about Kurt.

Ever since Blaine has arrived Kurt's been a dream with his blue eyes and perfect hair. He can't describe it. He's just such a nice person overall. He's wonders, not for the first time, how he and Sebastian became friends. They're such polar opposites. Maybe he could just ask Sebastian. He needed to start empathizing with the taller boy. Blaine knows something's been bothering him about Blaine ever since he took up residence here. Blaine's not one to hold a grudge, he knows Sebastian insulted his family but maybe he was having an off day. And if Sebastian can be that important to someone like Kurt he has to have some redeeming qualities.

He stretches to get the cricks out of his bones and then hops out of bed. Today's his first day of "school" as Kurt had called it. He was excited to see how Kurt lived, and meet some of his peers. Blaine wondered if they were all like Kurt. He couldn't wait.

With newfound confidence for the day he walked over to his new closet and looked at the wardrobe Kurt bought him. What should he wear? Back on Arella his tailors and seamstresses always picked out his clothes for him. He had many multicolored shirts, three for every color of the rainbow and pants to match. He noticed some neutral colored cardigans and a few pairs of… Oxford's I think Kurt called them? With a lot of miss matching, button-popping, and zipper pulling, he finally had an outfit he deemed suitable.

Blaine walked over to the body mirror and examined himself. His hair was a mess but he couldn't help that. He had on white pressed pants that stopped just above his ankle and a pair of those black Oxford's. He found a yellow belt (probably Kurt's) and chose to pair it with a plain red long-sleeved shirt. He thought he looked pretty good. He didn't know if he wanted to stand out on the first day though, what if people don't like him? He shook the thought off a soon as he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Kurt opened the door with a small smile on his face. Seeing him smile made Blaine smile. "Wow, I came in to help you get ready but it looks like you've got that under control."

Blaine laughed, "Kurt I know color scheme. I had personal tailors and stuff when I was a prince."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, but do they ever do anything with that hair?"

Blaine blinked and realized Kurt was standing behind him. His face got hot for some reason, he couldn't really think straight. "U-um, I do not- I think so."

Kurt let out a laugh, "It's alright Blaine I was just joking, just wait here." He disappeared into the bathroom and Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Kurt makes him feel weird. He isn't sure if it's a good feeling or a bad one yet.

Kurt reappeared with a clear blob of something in his hands. "Hold still." He massaged the oil into Blaine's head. Blaine could feel Kurt's skilled fingers massaging his scalp spreading the goo around.

"It's just a little but it will make you look more put together."

Blaine opened his eyes when he felt the pressure of Kurt's hands leave. His hair was blacker than it was before; it was styled, though not excessively. He could still make out some curls if he really tried. He looked clean cut. It was a nice break from the dirty alien refuge look he's been sporting for a while.

"Thank you Kurt, I appreciate it." He turned around to look at the boy, something was swimming in his eyes but Blaine couldn't put a finger on it. Just as he was about to ask Carole's motherly voice yelled up the stairs. "Boys! Biscuits are ready! Hurry up or you're gonna be late!"

Kurt blinked out of his daze. "Yeah, she's right c'mon. We've got a big day ahead of us."

* * *

When they got down the stairs Sebastian and Finn were already finishing their breakfast. Sebastian was wearing red high tops with skinny jeans and a faded Los Angeles Clippers shirt. Finn, being the football star, was in his McKinley letterman. Kurt really needed to take him to Macy's or something.

Blaine came down the stairs and grabbed a biscuit and took an enormous bite. "Finn your mom is such a good cook. My personal chefs back on Arella could never compare."

Finn beamed with pride, "Yeah she is. She makes an awesome grilled cheese."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed but he nodded nonetheless. Kurt pulled out his iPhone to see if Rachel texted him and gasped at the time.

"Guys we really have to go. Finn we don't have time for thirds come _on."_

Finn's reply was muffled due to his head being stuffed quite literally in the fridge.

The four crammed into Kurt's navigator and Kurt sped all the way to school. Blaine had his head out the window the whole time like a dog, Sebastian brooded silently in shotgun, and Finn wouldn't stop rattling on about how he had this math test he forgot to study for. Really this was his life.

He pulled up to McKinley. The physical personification of judgment and excellence loomed in the early summer air. He could see the cliques of jocks, cheerleaders, band geeks, and nerds like ants foraging in a storm. When one of them falls, the rest abandon them to brave the forces of nature by themselves. All alone. That's all high school was really. A place to feel alone.

Kurt noticed Blaine nervously fiddling with his hands.

"It'll be fine, we got your back."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and walked ahead. "He does too he just tries to hide it."

Blaine gave a shaky laugh and started for the front door with Kurt by his side. He could do this. He's been trained by the Arellan army, quizzed by the smartest of the nation. He could handle high school.

Or so he thought.

The first thing he noticed was how loud it was, and how quiet it could get when someone new walked through the door.

All eyes were on Blaine. Some looked surprised, others looked condescending. And then you had the few people who looked on in understanding and sympathy. Blaine liked those looks the best.

Kurt led him through the sea of teenage angst to an office. It smelled exotic, of spices and sweat. He wanted to pinch his nose.

"Principal Figgins this is Blaine Anderson. He's a new student and needs a schedule."

"Ah yes," Principal Figgins had a heavy accent and Blaine had no idea where it was from. His dark skin suggested it wasn't anywhere close. "Your stepmother called yesterday. I have his papers here." Figgins pulled out a cream file folder filled with papers and highlighter colored sticky notes. He thumbed through a few and handed them to Blaine.

"I tried to give you a few classes with Mr. Hummel if that's alright."

"That is great. Thank you."

Principal Figgins eyed Blaine for a while but it soon passed. "Kurt if you could show Blaine to his first period that would be great."

Kurt nodded, "Of course. C'mon."

Blaine nodded and waved to the man and turned on his heel to follow his friend.

"Okay so your first is with me, its social studies it's a really easy class. And hey! You have language arts with Sebastian. Yeah this is good you'll be fine."

Blaine nodded but couldn't stop the nervous feeling that was wrenched in his gut. He didn't know how to act. What if he offended someone? He didn't even know what a period was.

"Rachel!" Blaine snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kurt scream. As if she appeared out of nowhere a petite brown haired girl had enveloped Kurt's space.

"Kurt hey! Did you get your song for Glee done?"

Kurt shook his head. "No I've been literally _so_ busy this whole week. I think I barely slept."

What was Glee? Was Kurt not happy?

Rachel pouted and turned to Blaine as if she just noticed he was there. "Who's this cutie?" Her mouth widened, "Kurt is he your boyfriend!? How will Sebastian feel?"

Kurt smacked her arm, "No this is Blaine. He's a…transfer student."

Blaine didn't like how they kept talking about him as if he wasn't there. He extended a hand for the talkative girl to take.

"Hi, I am Blaine. Are you on your first period too?"

Kurt visibly blanched as Rachel's mouth flopped open like a fish out of water.

"_Excuse me?"_

"What he means is," Kurt frantically added, "Do you have first period with us and that would be a no." He looked at Blaine, "but you have third with Sebastian, right Rachel?"

"Well yes but-"

"Good then be on your way then. You don't wanna be late for your first time like… ever."

Rachel nodded, "You're right. See you later Kurt. Umm, nice meeting you Blaine."

Blaine smiled as she turned on her heel and walked down the hall, "she seems nice."

"Yeah she is, um are you ready to go?" Kurt was looking at him with apprehensive eyes. School is a lot to be thrust on Blaine so soon. Kurt would've kept him at home and tried to catch him up a little on American history at least. He didn't want to feel like he was pressuring Blaine to do anything, or force upon a whole new world he knew nothing about.

Blaine was having a completely different thought process. He was excited to learn about Kurt's world. To put himself in the blue eyed boy's perfectly polished shoes. He was so grateful to Kurt, Finn, Carole, and Burt. Hey, even Sebastian. The least he could do was learn about their culture.

"Yeah," Blaine's eyes were shining with anticipation. "But could I maybe have another one of those hugs?"

Kurt gave a soft smile, he always felt like Blaine would ask for things he had a human need for. Like affection. "Why would you even ask?"


End file.
